Katrina Anderson
by Sparkly Emerald
Summary: An OT fic about a young girl named Kat who sets out on her Pokemon journey through Sinnoh. 6-26-10 On hiatus
1. The Beginning

**_Yes, the rewrite is finally here! Yayz! To all of you who read my last attempt, welcome back! To all of you who didn't read the original, welcome! I hope you readers (new and old) enjoy Katrina Anderson!_**

**The World Of Pokemon!**

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! Here and everywhere in this world children can get a Pokemon License at age ten and receive a starter Pokemon from their town's licensed Pokemon Center or Professor. They can then embark on a journey with their Pokemon to collect the eight gym badges from their region and grow together with Pokemon. If they become strong enough they may decide to compete in a tournament to challenge and perhaps even beat the Elite Four and the champion to become the champion themselves. One who chooses this path is called a Trainer. There are also people who teach their Pokemon beautiful move combinations to compete in Pokemon contests to win ribbons. Once they have acquired five ribbons they may compete in the Grand Festival. One who chooses this path is called a Coordinator. There are other paths, of course, such as a Breeder, a Sketcher, a Ranger, a Researcher, etc.

But Katrina (Kat) Lynn Anderson is the heroine of this story. She has light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She's a thirteen-year-old girl ready to start her journey. Which is where this story begins…

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

"_Bye, Drew!" I called, standing on the porch. Drew smiled as he turned around. He closed his green eyes against the wind._

"_Bye, Skitty!" he said tousling my light brown hair. I giggled. _

"_Drew, pick me up." I asked. He smiled, knowing what I wanted. _

"_How about I just bend down this time?" He knelt down beside me and I tousled his dark brown hair, just like he did mine. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and then stood back up. "Bye, Skitty, Bye, Mom. I'll miss you guys." He hugged and kissed Mom._

"_Bye, Drew." Mom said._

"_I'll be back." Drew said, "After I beat the Pokemon League, we'll need to have a celebration!" He laughed. Mommy laughed, too. Then Drew walked down the path exiting town and was gone. Suddenly a gigantic green gummy bear fell out of the sky and landed in front of me. Mom picked it up and carried it inside. _

"_Time for dinner!" She said._

"_Yay!" I cried. The gummy bear opened its mouth and said, "You won't eat me right ,Kat? Kat, Kat…"_

"Katrina!"

I jumped. I realized I was in my bed.

"What?" I mumbled. I looked over and saw my Mom standing in the doorway.

"Katrina, are you awake, yet?" Mom looked at me skeptically. I had a tendency not to wake up completely, sometimes. Usually it was on important days…

"I'm awake…" I yawned. I pulled myself from my warm bed to prove my point, "See?" Mom nodded smiling. She went downstairs. I sat back down on my bed thinking about the dream I had. It'd been a long time since I'd dreamt of my big brother. He still hadn't come home. Sure he still called every month or so, but I missed him. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pink T-shirt with a Skitty on it. I have tons of Skitty stuff, the result of Drew nicknaming me Skitty. He nicknamed me Skitty because he said I was hyper and cute, like a little Skitty. I decided to pair it with my favorite pair of black jeans. I then brushed my long brown hair up into a high ponytail and strapped my blue watch on my wrist. Finally I was done and ran downstairs for some breakfast.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a big bowl of cereal. My mom eyed the bowl.

"You'd better eat _all_ of that, Katrina." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I will, Mom. Besides I have to eat up so I'll have plenty of energy today!" I said, "Now that you've finally agreed to let me leave. Geez, Mom, Drew left when he was ten. You made me wait until I was thirteen!"

"Don't take that tone with me. Anyway, Drew was a lot more mature at ten than you were," Mom replied. "Seriously, Child, you told me you were gonna let a Chimchar attack you so you could get superpowers." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me!" I said.

"Katrina…" Mom sighed. "I'm not sure I should let you go." My smile disappeared.

"Mom, I was kidding, seriously," I said.

"That's not why…" Mom laughed briefly. "There was a report on the news today about a big criminal organization, Galactic or something, they steal Pokemon. I'm worried about it…" I laughed.

"Please, Mom, what are the chances I'll actually run into those guys? That only happens in movies or book,." I said. "I'll be extra careful, though, okay?" I added, as I noticed the worried look on her face. Mom smiled.

"Okay…" she said. "But, please, be careful."

After breakfast, I ran back upstairs to pack my backpack. I pulled everything I wanted to take out and put it on my bed. I stood there and looked first at the medium sized tan backpack on my bed and the large pile of my various belongings on my bed. I began taking the less necessary stuff out of the pile. I took out the radio, the sledgehammer (don't ask), and various other unnecessary items. A while later, after I had slimmed the pile down to a reasonable amount, I heard Mom yell up the stairs.

"Kat, Damien's here!" I glanced at my watch in surprise. It was later than I thought.

"Oh, shoot, I'm running late…" I mumbled, "Send him up!" I yelled back down. I few seconds later I heard Damien thud up the stairs.

"Hey, Kat," Damien said walking in and flopping down on my bed.

Hey, Man." I said as I began to cram things into my backpack. Damien watched me with a mild look of disgust on his face.

"What are you doing to that thing?" He asked, referring to my backpack.

"Packing…" I grunted trying to shove more stuff in.

"Stop, stop, you're gonna break it. Give it here," Damien demanded. I handed over the backpack and Damien dumped it out. "Now watch," he said. As I did he managed to pack everything up neatly in a matter of minutes. He handed it back to me with a pleased smile.

"I loosened it…" I mumbled. Damien shot me a confused look before we both burst out laughing. We left our backpacks in my room, and ran downstairs.

"Mom, we're going to Sandgem town for Pokemon. We'll come back for lunch before we actually start out, okay?"

"'Kay." Mom called.

So Damien and I walked down the path leading out of town. There were lots of Pokemon out today. Not having my own Pokemon around to protect me made me a bit nervous. Most of the Pokemon around Twinleaf weren't very violent, but you could never be sure what they'd do_. At least I have Damien with me though,_ I thought smiling slightly at Damien. He grinned back. After a few more minutes we arrived in Sandgem town.

"Oh man, this is so cool!" Damien exclaimed. "I'm finally gonna get a Pokemon!" I laughed, giddily.

"It'll be awesome!" I declared. "We'll be the best trainers this world has ever seen!" Damien rolled his eyes.

"Could that line be _any _cornier, Kat?" he asked. I laughed and pretended to concentrate. I nodded.

"Got it." I cleared my throat and struck an overdramatic pose. "I will be _the_ POKEMON MASTER!!" I cried.

"Nice job." Damien laughed. I bowed.

"Thank you, thank you," I said.

We went into the Rowan Research Lab, where we would get our Pokemon. It looked like what I would have expected of a typical research building, I guess, with white, concrete walls and big bulky machines with lots of blinking lights. Today, though, there were little bits of Crepe paper stuck to the walls here and there. I guess they had a party to celebrate Rowan's return to Sinnoh. That's another reason Mom had made me wait. The Professor had been away studying the mysteries of Pokemon in other regions.

A kid about our age rushed up to us.

"Hey, you two are here to get a Pokemon right?" He asked us. He was an unusual looking kid. He wore a red beret and scarf that suited his black hair but kind of clashed with his green eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat though… The overall effect was just…weird.

"Yeah." Damien answered for us. The guy nodded.

"Cool, I'm Lucas. I'm an intern here at the lab. I'll lead you to the room where you can get your Pokemon." he told us.

"Cool, I'm Kat." I said

"And I'm Damien." Damien said. Lucas nodded.

"Cool, follow me." He walked down a narrow hallway with Damien and I in tow. It was a short hallway as well; so it didn't take us long to reach the end. "Here we are." Lucas murmured, more to himself than Damien and held the door open for Damien and me.

"Thanks," I said, as I walked through the door.

"Thanks," said Damien

"Well!" A voice boomed out. I jumped about a mile. I realized the booming voice came from the professor. "You are here for a Pokemon." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, sir," Damien answered.

"Good!" Rowan replied. I jumped again; his voice was so loud! Rowan turned around to a low table standing behind him. There were three Pokeballs on the desk he pushed the button on the front of each and the Pokemon appeared in a bright burst of light. The first one was a small green creature with a brown shell on it's back. There was also a small twig growing out of its head.

"This on is Turtwig, a grass type. It's a bit slow but very sturdy," Rowan told us.

The nest one was a little orange fire type with a small flame on its… well, its butt. It also had an orange flame shaped growth on the top of its head.

"This is Chimchar a fire type. It's very agile," Rowan informed us.

And the last one was a small blue Pokemon with flippers and was probably the most popular due to its cute looks. It had brown sparkling eyes and looked like a plush toy come to life.

"This last one is Piplup, a water type. It can't walk very well but it's very confident," Rowan announced. "Now, you two have to pick a Pokemon. Young lady, you go first."

"Why her?" Damien asked, annoyed.

"She's a lady. Lady's first," Rowan boomed.

"Oh yeah," Damien admitted sheepishly. I stepped up to the table and the Pokemon stared at me and I at them. I liked how cute the Piplup was but it seemed a bit too stuck-up for my tastes. The Chimchar was cool looking and seemed like the strongest one. But for some reason I found myself drawn to the Turtwig. He seemed like a sweet little guy and looked sturdy. I smiled at Turtwig and it smiled back.

"I'll take Turtwig, 'kay?" I said. Rowan nodded and handed me Turtwig's Pokeball as well as several empty Pokeballs.

"Take care of him," Rowan said gruffly. I nodded. Turtwig stood at my feet as Damien jumped forward to pick out his Pokemon. He startled Chimchar and Piplup who both made indignant noises. But Piplup began scolding Damien in Pokespeak. We couldn't really understand it but the general idea seemed to be "How dare you!" and "What's your issue?" Damien laughed.

He decided

"I'll take Piplup." Rowan nodded and handed him several empty balls as well as Piplup's.

"Be patient with Piplup, she's a bit stubborn," Rowan warned Damien. Rowan picked up Chimchar's Pokeball and handed it to Lucas. "Chimchar's yours, boy. Take care of him."

"Yes, sir," Lucas said.

"Now I would like to ask you three for a favor. You're a bit older than the usual starting trainers so I think you can handle it." Rowan told us. He picked an item up from the top of a strange blinking machine.

"This is a Pokedex," Rowan said, showing us a sleek and shiny red device. "It records data on every Pokemon you scan with it. I am giving you three each one because I want to learn more about Pokemon." As he spoke he handed each of us a Pokedex he handed Lucas the red one and gave Damien a green one and gave me a yellow one. "These are high tech devices and must be treated with care. I'm entrusting you three with this because I believe you will do a good job."

All three of us nodded.

"Good," Rowan said giving us a, what I felt was rare, smile. "Now, take care of the Pokemon I've given you and fill up the Pokedexes." Damien, Lucas and I left. Outside, Lucas told us bye and started down the path to Jubilfe. Damien and I walked back towards Twinleaf. I looked at my watch.

"We've got about an hour or so before lunch time. Let's go to the lake," I said. Damien shrugged. "Come on it'll be fun. Hey, I bet there are wild Pokemon at the lake. We can try out our new Pokemon." Damien grinned.

"That could be cool. Some of the Pokemon there can get sort of territorial. I bet if we just walked around there we could get something riled up at us," he said, an excited glint appearing in his eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you only want to go to the lake to try and rile up some poor Pokemon enough that it'll attack you?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." Damien nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Boys…" I sighed.

"Girls…" Damien sighed in a high girly voice.

"Shut up." I laughed, hitting him on the arm.

**Okay, I think that's good for one chapter. I just want to give a quick thank you to my brother Umbroen's Shadow and to my beta, Raichu. Thank you, guys sooooooo much for helping me out with this chapter. **


	2. The Bird Battle

**Hi, guys! Sorry it's been so long. I was at camp last week. Then I got a little lazy and didn't really feel like writing…. Anyway here's chapter two!**

Chapter 2

The Bird Battle

"Piplup, dodge and use Pound!" Damien shouted as Turtwig was closing in with Tackle.

"Turtwig, Withdraw!" I called. Turtwig tucked his whole body into his shell as Piplup slammed her fin on his shell.

"Pip?" she cried out angrily. Turtwig popped back out and stuck his tongue out at Piplup. "Pip!!!" Piplup cried indignantly.

"Turtwig, use Tackle!" I called. Turtwig slammed his whole body into Piplup while she was distracted.

"Piplup, Pound!"

"Turtwig, Tackle!

"Pound!"

"Tackle!"

"Pound."

"Tackle"

"Pound…"

"Tackle…"

We weren't really getting anywhere with this. Neither of our Pokemon had any good moves yet. Turtwig had Tackle and Withdraw. Piplup had Pound and Growl. Nothing good yet. Damien and I were both bored and we knew it. Turtwig and Piplup looked annoyed with this "battle", too.

"You wanna just call it a draw?" I asked Damien.

"Yes!" Damien moaned. I laughed. "Let's battle some of the wild Pokemon around here." Damien suggested.

"Okay." I agreed. I turned to our Pokemon. "What do you guys say?" I asked. Piplup and Turtwig both nodded their approval. "Cool."

"Hey, Kat, look! There's a few Starly over there in the grass." Damien whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked, peering in the direction he pointed. Sure enough, I could see a small gathering of about five Starlys pecking around in the gently swaying grass.

"Let's get 'em!" Damien said.

"I don't know… Do you really think we can take five?" I asked, uncertain.

"Sure we can!" Damien cried, without hesitation. "Go!!!!!" He cried charging towards the Starly before I had a chance to reply.

"Damien, wait!" I cried running after them. Turned out I didn't need to worry about the Starlys they flew away as soon as they saw Damien. They were letting out strange little crying noises. They must have still been babies.

"Aww, man…" Damien groaned. "I wanted to catch one…"

"Well, Damien, that's just how it-" I saw something dark swooping down out of the trees that ringed the lake. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Damien asked. Just then something rushed over our heads. As soon as it was past I jumped up and squinted into the sky. Whatever it was, it was extremely fast and was coming in for another dive. As it flew closer I could make out what it was, it was a Staraptor. Damien and I ducked as it came in for another pass.

"Cool!" Damien laughed, and pulled out his Pokedex.

**-Staraptor. Female. The Predator Pokemon. It never stops attacking even if it is injured. It fusses over the shape of its crest.-**

_Those Starlys from earlier must have been her babies! _I realized. _They must have been crying for her when they flew away._

"Damien," I shouted, "Those Starlys you wanted to fight earlier were her babies! She's mad because we attacked her babies!"

"Oh." Damien said simply as we ducked under yet another dive bomb. I thought quickly, there was too much open space between the lake and our houses so running there was no good. Besides if it was angry enough it could just break through the window or something. But if we went into the forest it would be harder for the Staraptor to fly around, she might even give up the chase!

"Damien, run into the forest!" I shouted sprinting towards the forest that ringed the clearing around the lake. Damien nodded and followed close behind me. In the forest it was impossible for Staraptor to perform diving attacks so it settled for Gust instead. The Gust attack pushed me straight into a tree. I couldn't see Damien. Actually I couldn't see much at all at the moment. I had banged my nose on the tree and my eyes were all watery. I could see the shape of something rushing towards me. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and was relieved to see it was Damien.

"Kat, we got ourselves cornered." Damien informed me. I looked around quickly. In front of us was the Staraptor who with her giant wingspan was struggling to turn around and find us. Behind and all around us there were brambles and thorns.

"How did we not realize this when we were running?" I whispered.

"Ummm, Gust attack, yeah that sounds good." Damien replied.

"Well, Turtwig and Piplup aren't strong enough to defeat Staraptor." I mumbled.

"What do we do?" Damien asked. This was usually my job when things got out of hand.

"Hold on, hold on, just let me think…" I said. _Let's see bird-type vs. water and grass. Grass won't last long water may have a chance. Wait a sec, Staraptor fusses over its crest so if we could mess it up… _

"I got it. We need to mess up her crest. They fuss over it, they need it to look good." I explained.

"How are we gonna do that?" Damien asked. "Our Pokemon only have Tackle and Pound I don't think those'll work and I know you can't be thinking about _us_ actually trying to do it ourselves." Staraptor had managed to turn around by now and was flying towards us.

"Let's see. Well, if we can get Turtwig and Piplup up high enough we could get them up on the Staraptor they could mess up her crest from there." I said, thinking quickly.

"Climb the tree. Here take Piplup with you, too." Damien said handing me Piplup's Pokeball. I nodded and began inching my way up the tree. There weren't any low branches so I was gonna have to pull myself up until I could reach a branch.

"Woo-hoo! Staraptor! Hey, look over here!" Damien called trying to buy me some time to get up the tree. The Staraptor squawked angrily, it was having a lot of trouble getting through the thick brambles in this area. I was almost up to a branch I stretched my arm just a little bit farther and… Got it! I groaned, pulling my self up on the branch and the scooting to a point where I would be able to drop the Pokemon down onto Staraptor. I got to that point quickly. The Staraptor was directly below me still trying to get through the brambles. It was almost through, though!

I pushed the button on the front of the Pokeballs and Piplup and Turtwig appeared on the branch with me. I tossed Piplup down onto Staraptor first.

"Mess up her crest!" I told Piplup. Piplup nodded and happily jumped up and down on top of Staraptor's crest, effectively smashing it down. I grabbed Turtwig and tossed him down, too. The two Pokemon quickly and efficiently destroyed the poor bird's, uh, hairstyle, I guess. The Starptor flew off calling angrily as I recalled Piplup and Turtwig. I shimmied down the tree and grabbed Damien by the arm.

"WE ARE NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" I screamed in his face.

"Okay…Sheesh!" Damien said. I sighed and pushed my bangs back out of my face.

"Sorry, Damien. That was just… we could have…" I paused. Damien was grinning at me. "What?" I asked.

"That was kinda fun." He replied.

"Shut up, stupid." I said, hitting him on the arm and smiling

After a little while we decided to head back home. We took the short walk in silence and parted way at the entrance to town.

"See you in a couple hours!" I said. Damien grinned and ran off to his house. I grinned too and walked back to my own.

"Katrina, where have you been?" My mom complained. "Your lunch is cold!"

"Oh, Damien and I got distracted at the lake and lost track of time." I said. I didn't really think telling her we were attacked by a Staraptor was really the best idea…

"Alright." Mom replied, looking at me suspiciously. She pointed at the bowl of soup on the counter. "Just pop that in the microwave and it should be good." I nodded and did as she said. I ate my lunch in silence and watched as my mom scurried around cleaning things that were already clean.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" she answered not turning around.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You seem a bit…" I watched as she put the plate she had just washed into the fridge. "Distracted." I finished.

"Huh?" Mom said, then she noticed the plates she had been stacking in the fridge. 'Oh." I watched as she pulled the plates out and restacked them in the cabinet. "I'm just worried about you." she smiled slightly.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll be totally fine." I assured her. "I mean, what could happen?" Mom laughed cynically.

"That's what I'm worried about." she answered. I smiled. It was a bit annoying to have Mom fuss over me like this, but it was also a warm feeling to know she cared so much.

**-THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! -**

Someone sounded like they were about to come through the door!

"That must be Damien." I jumped up and went to answer the door. Sure enough an impatient Damien greeted me.

"Hey, Damien!" I chirped.

"What's up with locking the door? You never lock the door during the day!" Damien demanded. "Did something happen?" I laughed.

"No way, man. I just locked it by accident." I assured him.

"Okay, good. Let's go get our stuff and get outta here." Damien said happily. He ran inside and up the stairs.

"Wait!" I shrieked. "You can't be in my room by yourself! You're a guy!" I thundered up the stairs after him.

"No running in the house!" Mom shouted at us.

"Sorry!" I said. At the top of the stairs I could see Damien waiting at the door to my room. I smiled. As soon as I took one step in my room Damien zipped past me and grabbed his dark green backpack off the bed and immediately put it on, straightening his light green T-shirt. I grabbed my tan backpack and threw it on as well. I looked down at my shirt and saw the Skitty staring up at me.

"I don't want to wear this shirt." I complained. "Go downstairs so I can change." I commanded Damien. Damien rolled his eyes and walked out the door. I shut and locked it behind him. I knew I was being a bit fussy, but I couldn't help it. This was one of the most important days in my life. I knew whatever I picked I would have to wear for a while because it's too hard to carry a lot of clothes. As I pawed through my dresser drawer I spotted the teal t-shirt I had bought a few months ago.

"Perfect." I muttered. I slipped out of the Skitty shirt and pulled the teal one on. "Now, I'm ready." I told myself.

I trudged down the stairs slinging the backpack over my shoulders as I went. Oof, it was heavy… Mom was standing near the door talking to Damien.

"Kat!" Damien cried. "Finally! Now we can leave!"

"Bye, Baby." Mom said wrapping me in a tight hug. "Call me from every town." she demanded.

"Okay, Mom." I promised. I hugged her back. "Bye, Mom." I said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "See ya!"

**Alright that's it for this chapter. I know the story's moving kind of slow. I'm having a bit of trouble finding a good speed, so please just bear with me until I get the hang of it.**


	3. The Shinx Situation

**Okay, I'm gonna try and pick things up a bit this chapter. If you feel it's too fast or something, please, please, please, let me know. I'm having issues with the speed. In the original I thought I was going slowly but I had people telling me it was too fast, so I could really use some help. Also I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

The Shinx Situation

As we walked to Jubilife I noticed a lot of people battling and training their Pokemon. I nudged Damien.

"You think we should battle?" I asked him.

"Only if you want to," he replied.

"Well, last time we battled, it wasn't really very fun…" I said remembering the endless Tackles and Pounds with a slight shudder. Damien seemed to feel the same from the look on his face.

"Well, what do we do then? There's no way we can challenge other trainers if we can't even get through a battle with each other." Damien said. I bit my lip in thought.

"…Well, I guess we could try and teach them new moves or we could fight some wild Pokemon or something. Most of the wild Pokemon around here seem to be really weak." I said.

"Yeah, look." Damien pointed to a pair of Shinx that were fighting. They both tackled each other at the same time and knocked each other out. I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think Piplup and Turtwig are much stronger, though." I said, slightly depressed by the thought. Damien nodded.

So we ran around a bit fighting wild Pokemon. We trained for about an hour or so. Slowly, and I mean really slowly, our Pokemon gained experience. I began to feel a bit more confident in Turtwig's abilities. We came upon our umpteenth Shinx and started battling it.

"Okay, Turtwig, use Tackle." I ordered. Turtwig slammed into the Pokemon. But it didn't fall over like they usually did and retaliated with a Bite attack.

"Whoa!" I cried in surprise when the attack hit Turtwig. This Shinx was made of tougher stuff than the others.

"Alright, this should be fun." I laughed in delight. Turtwig seemed to agree. "Let's go, use Absorb!

The Shinx jumped back with a snarl. I flinched. _Wow, vicious. _I thought with a smirk.

"Alright Turtwig, give it Tackle!" I cried. Turtwig launched himself at the Shinx. The Shinx took the attack and used the force of it to drive his teeth deep into Turtwig's front leg. Turtwig cried out in pain from the vicious bite attack.

"Turtwig? Are you alright?" I asked concernedly. Turtwig winced and nodded the affirmative Shinx still attached to his leg. I nodded.

"Alright, Absorb go for it!" Turtwig shook his leg a bit and Shinx let go and backed off a bit. Turtwig then fired a small green tube-like projectile from his mouth into Shinx. Shinx swayed a bit, weakened. I pumped my fist in the air excitedly.

"Alright, buddy keep it up!" I told him. Turtwig seemed to grin and fired another Absorb attack. Shinx staggered and hit back with a Tackle.

"Tackel right back!" I cried, Turtwig slammed into Shinx and knocked it out.

"Alright!" I squealed excitedly. Turtwig ran up and jumped into my arms. I staggered a bit from the sudden weight and ended up dropping him.

"Oh. Sorry, Turtwig." I said looking down at him. He had landed on his shell and was having some trouble getting turned back over. I crouched down and turned him over with a laugh.

"There ya go, buddy." I told him as I rubbed his shell. His eyes got a glazed look and he leaned into the back rub. I laughed. "I guess you like that, huh?"

I could see Damien and Piplup finishing a battle with another Shinx.

"Alright, Piplup, good job girl." Damien praised her.

Piplup looked over at me petting Turtwig and cocked her head to the side. She ran over to Damien and she started speaking to him in Poke-speech which he, of course, couldn't understand. He could see she was agitated, though.

"What? What's the problem?" He finally cried, throwing his hands in the air out of exasperation. Piplup got angry and jumped up and started pecking him on the hand. His hand started to bleed a bit.

"Ow, ow stop!" Damien cried, swatting at her. Piplup made a frustrated sound and glared at Damien. She pointed to his hand then her head. She began to point to his hand again, but her eyes got huge and round and she passed out.

"Piplup are you okay?" Damien cried. He picked her up and gently cradled her in his arms. I ran over.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Damien cried, sounding panicky. "She was fine just a second ago!"

"Let's take her to the Pokemon Center back in Sandgem Town!" I said. Damien nodded and began to follow me to Sandgem. We hadn't taken more than a few steps before Damien stopped me.

"Kat, she's waking up!" Damien exclaimed sounding relieved. I let out a big relieved sigh, and hurried over to Damien's side. Piplup sat up in Damien's arms and blinked her big, blue eyes.

"Pip?" She asked. I decided she must want to know what happened.

"You passed out for no apparent reason and Damien freaked out." I said matter-of-factly.

"Do you know why you passed out?" Damien asked her, worriedly. Piplup looked at his bleeding hand and paled slightly. She took a deep breath and pointed a flipper to his hand. I stared at Damien confusedly.

"…Damien made you pass out?" I asked. "Well, I guess he can be pretty scary, but I never really th-"

"Kat, she means my hand." Damien said, glaring at me. I blushed slightly.

"Oh. Sorry, Damien…" I mumbled. Damien rolled his eyes good-naturedly and turned back to Piplup.

"The blood, right?" He asked with a slight smile. Piplup nodded.

"She faints at the sight of blood?" I asked.

"It seems that way." Damien smirked.

"That's pretty funny…" I said trying to smother a giggle.

Piplup turned away indignantly as Damien and I dissolved into giggles.

* * *

We soon came upon a guy about our age battling a Shinx with a Chimchar.

"Hey, look Damien, a battle." I said, pointing.

"Cool." Damien said, his eyes lighting up. I grabbed Damien's arm and we both walked closer to watch the battle.

"Good job, Chimchar!" The guy said as his Chimchar launched an Ember attack that burned the Shinx.

"Another Shinx huh?" I mused, finally scanning one with the Pokedex.

**-Shinx, the flash Pokemon, female. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded.-**

"Cool." I commented, more to myself than to Damien, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, it's cool." He said. The Shinx kept tackling the guy's Chimchar over and over I figured that must be the only move it knew or maybe it was just be freaking out.

Either way, the guy and his Chimchar were handling it well.

"That's it Chimchar, keep dodging those Tackles now try to hit it with Scratch!" the guy ordered his Chimchar.

The scratch attack connected and the guy threw a Pokeball at the Shinx. It wobbled once, twice, three times then sealed itself with a light ping! noise. The guy picked up the Pokeball with a pleased grin on his face.

"That was a good battle." Damien called to him with a grin. The guy jumped slightly.

"I d-didn't know anyone was watching me." He stuttered slightly.

"Sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's fine." The guy told us grinning, and walked closer. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I know me and Chimchar did," he turned to his Chimchar. "Right buddy?" he asked. The Chimchar made a noise of agreement. The guy laughed and returned his Chimchar.

"So, I'm Denver." He told us reaching out to shake our hands. "I prefer to be called Den, though." I nodded returning his handshake.

"Long names _can_ be a hassle." I replied. "I'm Katrina, but I go by Kat."

"And I'm just plain 'ole Damien." Damien shook Den's hand with a smile.

"Kat and Damien, huh?" Den said. "Those are cool names," he decided. I laughed.

"Thanks, Denver's a pretty cool name, too." I said. Den grinned.

"So, me and Kat just started our journey today." Damien told Den.

"That's cool." Denver said.

"Kat picked Turtwig and I got Piplup." Damien said. "We figured water and grass were good types to start with." I rolled my eyes; we had thought no such thing. Damien was just trying to show off. I watched as the two got into what would probably be a long discussion about Pokemon types and different match-ups. I studied Denver as he chatted animatedly. He was a nice looking guy, I decided. He had happy brown eyes and his black hair hung over his right eye and even though he kept pushing it back it always fell back in the same spot. He was dressed plainly in a light blue flannel shirt, black jeans and plain shoes the same shade of blue as his shirt.

I frowned slightly as I noticed a scar on his eyelid. It was kinda weird. I wondered where he'd gotten it.

"…And that is exactly why there are seven_teen_ types of Pokemon." Den said with a satisfied smirk. Damien looked impressed.

"Wow. You really know your stuff, Den." he complimented. Den smiled appreciatively.

"Well, It's not that hard to learn it, it just takes time." he replied.

"Guys, we should get on the road, If we plan to get anywhere today." I reminded them.

"Yeah." Damien said.

"Where are you guys headed?" Den asked.

"Oreburgh, to the first Gym." I told him. "We're taking the League challenge."

"Hey, I'll come with you." Den said.

"Well, if you want me to." Damien and I grinned at each other. Then turned to Den.

"Sure thing." we said.

**Phew, finally Chapter Three. You guys, I am **_**so**_** sorry it took so long. I got stuck on this chapter and it actually was split up into three parts with no connection and I had to figure out how to connect it and I kept putting off writing the battles. I've also had a lot on my plate recently. School, baby-sitting, insane friends, sibling rivalries, and the occasional freak-out, you know life. My life, anyway. **

**Please bear with me as I straighten out my writing style, I know it has lots of issues and problems but, I'm working really hard to fix them.**

**Sorry it wasn't worth the wait. I'm gonna try and get another chapter out nest week to make up for it. Okay see you guys later.**


	4. Author's Note sorry

Author's Note

Sorry everyone, but it's going to be a long, long time before I can continue this story. My mom's making us do year round school this year, and I have a steady job, besides that the summer is a _ver_ busy time for me. So there really isn't time to get any writing done. I'm really sorry guys, I know that this is a crappy thing to do, but I really _cannot_ write this story at this time. I promise that this story will be finished. Not very soon, but it _will _be finished. I'm not aing any promises, bu I can probably have somethin up by the end ofthe year.

If you want to be contacted when I start writing again, let me know and I'll PM you when I start again.

Again, I am really sorry about this.


End file.
